Wario
__TOC__ General Wario (Japanese: ワリオ, Wario) is the money-obsessed, cunning, hot-tempered rival of Mario. First appearing as an antagonist in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, Wario has become a staple character of the Mario franchise, and has since starred in two popular series, Wario Land and WarioWare, Inc. The yellow-and-purple-clad antihero's greed has embarked him on various mischievous adventures such as stealing treasure, deceiving residents of the Mushroom Kingdom and running a mini-game making company. Wario's popularity has earned him a spot in almost every Mario spin-off sports title since the N64 era, and is the main purpose for the creation of Waluigi. Attributes Wario is a unique, unorthodox addition to the Smash Bros. series. He is a heavy character, so he is hard to KO, but he has amazing mobility in the air, possessing the third-fastest lateral aerial movement (behind Yoshi and Jigglypuff), arguably the fastest air speed acceleration, almost no loss of speed when changing direction and with a solid set of aerials to go with it. His aerial speed combined with his great aerial dodge (both fast and still moves very fast at the same time) allows him to be a great camper despite his lack of a solid projectile. He can even run out the timer against certain slow characters. However, this requires him to take the percent or stock lead to force the opponent to approach. His fast air speed makes up for his slow dash speed and roll. Some of Wario's moves are laggy, but this is not severe, as Wario's overall attack speed isn't bad, especially on his aerials. Wario is one of the few characters in the game that can punish low lag moves, due to his amazing aerial mobility, often with a down aerial that is also hard to not get punished with. His recovery is deceptively good when all options are available, thanks to his Wario Bike, Wario Waft and his aerial movement. On the other hand, Wario's recovery is rather situational, because he can't recover with the Wario Bike if it's lying on the ground, the Wario Waft has to be charged to give Wario good recovery distance, but Balloon Wario is a very good recovery move, due to its high priority hits and floating ability. Changes from Brawl to Crusade Wario overall got nerfed heavily from Brawl, falling from top-tier to low-mid tier. *Dair changed completely, now a Stall-Then-Fall which resembles a Ground Pound. *Worse air game despite his great air speed. *Height reduced on Bike Jump (however, Balloon Wario grants better horizontal recovery). *Neutral Special changed from Bite to Shake. The move functions similary, with more damage and knockback but shorter range. *Up Special is now Balloon Wario. *''Pre 0.8: Wario Waft is now more unpredictable and more difficult to keep track off, making it a hard move to use. In newer versions, Wario Waft has the same flashing effect when fully charged as it did in SSBB. In cosmetics changes, Wario is now on sprites, (Like all of the other characters) he uses his classic-look now, and his colors are significantly brighter. Wario's Normal Moves '''Jab' * Left hook, then right hook, as in Brawl. The second hit allows Wario to follow up with an aerial. 10%. Forward Tilt * Wario swings his right fist in a circle then thrusts it forward. Has slight start-up but little ending lag with great range, including a slight disjoint. Good KO move at about 130%. Wario's longest ranged non-projectile. May be based on an attack from Wario's look-alike Booster in Super Mario RPG. 14% Up Tilt * Raises both hands above his head, raising the roof. Decent vertical launcher. 10% Down Tilt * Stabs his index finger at the ground in front of him. Quite quick compared to his other moves, and has little ending lag. Wario can combo some aerials from this move. 9% Neutral Aerial * Accompanied by a gradually lowering sound of falling, Wario extends his hands and fingers, then spins in place. A quick move to use in the air. Great for spacing and hard to punish and great when short hopping. Both hits can connect at very low percentages. 9%, then 5%. Forward Aerial * Sticks his foot a short distance forward. Very short ranged and very little damage, but very high speed, surprisingly strong, high priority and last a long time. Best used for "Wall of Pain"-style attacking. Can set up a half charged Wario Waft. Is also a very useful edgeguarding move. 9% Back Aerial * Throws his head backwards, hitting with it, entire body horizontal. Has a lot of landing lag, but good damage and knockback. 12% Up Aerial * Claps above his head with hands. Very quick start-up, high knockback, can KO easily with low delay. Unlike Brawl, the hitbox of the move is centered on the upper half of Wario's body in Crusade. Altough it was been weakened from Brawl, it's still Wario's go-to vertical KO move. 14% Down Aerial * Wario does a front somersault, then plummets downward as if doing a ground pound (like Yoshi's Down B). The move has a lot of startup and landing lag, but it's Wario's most powerful vertical launcher. 18%. If Wario hits with the move before landing, he'll say "Yes!" upon hitting the ground. Side Smash * His trademark Dash Attack from the Wario Land games and Wario World. This attack gives Wario Super Armor frames briefly before the hitbox, so this attack will blow through most other attacks. Very fast but with poor range and easily punished when shielded, it has long ending lag. His 2nd best KO move after Wario Waft. High knockback. 17% Up Smash * Head grows as Wario spins, hitting multiple times with the head. Poor range, but deals very good damage and has good priority. Can KO at high percents, although the knockback isn't as strong as his Up Air. 15% Down Smash * Spins on the ground, bashing foes with his head. First hit has good knockback, subsequent hits have gradually weaker strength and knockback and final frames are very punishable. 14% Forward Throw * Wario lifts his opponent over his head like in Wario Land, and he can then walk around the stage while carrying his victim. The player may activate the throw by pressing "A", but the captive foe may escape after a couple of seconds. 9%. This move resembles DK's Forward Throw. Back Throw * Hits them backward with his butt. Wario proceeds to briefly wiggle his behind with an open mouth. 9% Up Throw * Throws them into the air and jumps up, headbutting them. This move is a handy set up for Uair juggling, but it doesn't have a lot of knockback. 8% Down Throw * Throws the victim on the ground and sits violently on top of them, who is then plopped down in front of Wario. Probably based on the ground pound move in Wario Land and Wario World (less so than his Dair). 7% Dash Attack * Wario does a dashing headbutt like in Wario Land 4. Improved damage and knockback from Brawl, but this move is still very easy to punish. 9% Ledge attack * Crawls up the ledge and slides along the ground headfirst. 9% Wario's Special Moves Trivia *Wario is one of two characters that summon a motorcycle as one of their specials, the other one being Mach Rider Notable Appearances *Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land (1993) *Wario Land 4 (2001) *Wario World (2003) *Wario Ware: Smooth Moves (2007) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Hard Hitter Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Almost Completed Category:Punisher Characters